The present invention relates to powdered carpet treating compositions and the method for employing such in the treatment, e.g., cleaning and deodorizing, etc., of carpets. The compositions are useful in providing a carpet with anti-static, anti-soiling and anti-microbial characteristics.
The prior art discloses carpet cleaning compositions wherein mixtures of various components have been formulated to give a variety of results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,449, issued to Smith et al. on July 17, 1979, discloses a powdered deodorizing composition for carpets containing an inorganic carrier such as sulfate or chloride of a particular particle size, a solid agglomerating agent, such as starch, a fragrance and optionally to about 15% of an anti-static agent which is preferably aluminum oxide. The composition of Smith et al. is disclosed as minimizing the dust produced by such a composition during the process of its removal from the carpet, i.e., by vacuuming, and is also stated to be effective in minimizing the difficulty of removal of the composition from the carpet owing to a decreased level of agglomeration by the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,675, issued Dec. 8, 1981 to Corey et al., discloses a powdered carpet treating composition. Claim 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,675 reads as follows:
"1. A powdered carpet treating composition having stable rheological properties consisting essentially of a blend of:
(a) a major amount in respect of each of the individual components in the composition of an inorganic salt selected from the group consisting of sulfates, bicarbonates, chlorides and mixtures thereof; PA1 (b) an effective deodorizing amount of a fragrance; PA1 (c) an anti-static and rhenological control agent selected from a group consisting of natural and synthetic zeolites in which, said material being used in an effective amount sufficient to impart anti-static properties to the composition and control the rhenological properties of the composition; and PA1 (d) an effective agglomerating amount of a substantially non-fragrant liquid agglomerating agent; PA1 (1) a weight ratio component (c) to component (d) is from between about 30.0:1.0 and about 0.5:1.0; PA1 (2) the critical flow value of the blend is between about 5.0 and about 30.0 grams when stored in a closed container at temperatures up to about 120.degree. F. for at least 30 days; and PA1 (3) the effective fragrance imparting properties of the composition is maintained for at least 30 days when stored in a closed container at temperatures up to about 120.degree. F."
wherein
The above claimed composition clearly requires that a major amount of the powdered carpet treating composition comprise an inorganic salt selected from the group consisting of sulfates, bicarbonates, chlorides and mixtures thereof. Unfortunately, the patentee did not appreciate the significant benefit which can be imparted to a powdered carpet treating composition by use of natural and synthetic zeolites pre-treated with an effective amount of an anti-static agent, preferably a cationic surfactant.
In addition to the claimed components of U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,675, additional ingredients may be employed in the formulation of such carpet cleaning compositions, for example see column 3, lines 1 to 12, wherein the use of anti-static agents, fragrance compounds or components, subliming agents, anti-microbial agents, cleaning agents and fragrance volatility control materials are disclosed as generally employable as loaded liquids on the zeolitic component. As noted in column 6, lines 1, et seq. a quaternary ammonium compound may be employed as an agglomerating agent and is added after all the powdered ingredients are admixed (column 6, lines 42-45). Unfortunately, the patentee has failed to appreciate that it is extremely important and advantageous to employ in such powdered carpet treating compositions a zeolitic component pre-treated with a cationic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,834 discloses dry carpet cleaning and deodorizing compositions comprising about 85 to 99.8% of hydrated sodium borate, about 0.2 to 15% of water-insoluble hydrated metal aluminosilicate and about 0.01 to 5 percent of perfume, said percentages by weight. In addition, the compositions may contain about 0.05 to 5% by weight of a cationic quaternary ammonium salt. When the ammonium salt is employed it is provided by mixture in the form of a solution, with the sodium borate and aluminosilicate components.
Applicants have discovered that by employing as the zeolitic component a natural or synthetic zeolite which has been pre-treated with an effective amount, preferably between 0.2 percent by weight and about 10.0 percent by weight of an antistatic agent, preferably a cationic surfactant, that improved anti-static, anti-microbial and anti-soiling properties can be obtained.